My Sugar Cookie
by Volixagarde
Summary: Andrew and Anya own a coffee shop/bakery. Willow and Tara work there. Warren's an abusive asshole. They hire Buffy, and that night, Buffy brings in a familiar face and accidentally shakes things up. Spandrew. Rated M for adult situations. AU.


**Hello guys. I'm here with a new story! This is actually a redo of a draft I'd written a couple months or so ago, where it was originally a Spuffy with minor hints of Andrew/Anya. Boy how things change.**

Chapter 1

"It was a bright autumn day, and as the golden sunlight shone upon the quaint brick building that was the Cauldron Coffee Shop…"

"Andrew, put that camera away!" Anya sighed as she flipped the sign to 'open'.

"Hey, gotta practice for my eventual film major," Andrew said.

"I thought you were going into biology," Anya said.

"Can't decide between practicality and ideals," Andrew said. "Right now, going heavily with ideals,"

"Well, the shop's opening, so get to work," Anya said.

"Always the practical one, tsk, tsk," Andrew smiled, putting up his camera.

"Hey, sorry we're late," Willow said as her and Tara walked into the shop. "Class ran late,"

"Yeah, class ran late," Tara smiled, looking at Willow.

"Oh, and don't forget, the new girl's coming in today," Anya said to everyone.

"You know, why can't we get another guy to work here?" Andrew sighed, leaning back against the counter.

"Get your boyfriend to work here," Anya smirked.

"Get yours," Andrew smirked back, hoping Anya wouldn't notice what was going on.

"For the last time, Xander's not my boyfriend!" Anya said.

"Not yet," Andrew smiled. "But seriously. You guys are meant. To. Be,"

"I kind of agree, to be honest," Tara said.

"Shut up," Anya grumbled. "And Andrew, last I heard, you liked him like that, not me,"

"For a while, but now, you know, kinda attached," Andrew shrugged.

"Hey, umm, am I late?" A girl's voice asked. Everyone turned around to see a blonde young woman standing in the doorway.

"Not at all, Buffy," Anya smiled. "Well, okay, a few minutes, but no one really cares,"

"Good," Buffy sighed. "Hey Wills,"

"Hey, Buff," Willow said, hugging her.

"So, we have a few minutes until customers start coming in, so, let's show you the ropes," Anya said. "Buffy, you'll shadow Willow as a waitress,"

"Don't worry, it's not hard. All you have to do is bring out these really tasty little cake things and fill people's coffees," Willow said.

"Cake things that I make," Andrew chimed in.

"Question. Do I get to eat said cake things?" Buffy grinned.

"Yes, yes you do," Anya said. "You'll get a 30 minute break, where you can eat and sit in the book nook," She motioned over to the little corner with a large rug and a couple arm chairs.

"Books. Fun," Buffy said flatly.

"Hey, they're dad's personal collection!" Andrew said. "And maybe some of my, erm, less valuable comics,"

"Nerd," Anya scoffed.

"Muggle," Andrew replied.

"Are you guys…" Buffy started.

"Twins," Andrew and Anya said at the same time.

"Oh," Buffy said.

"They fight sometimes, but honestly, they're the closest siblings I've ever seen," Tara said.

"Hey, Buffy, umm, can I do an interview with you?" Andrew asked. "I mean, for, uhh, the coffee shop,"

"Andrew, can I talk to you?" Anya sighed.

"Umm, yeah, I guess," Andrew said.

Anya took him by the ear and led him into the kitchen, closing the door behind them.

"What's up?" Andrew asked, massaging his ear.

"This camera thing you've been on and off about, it's getting out of hand," Anya said. "It's getting in the way of work,"

"No it's not. I only do it when I'm not doing anything else," Andrew said. "Are you trying to tell me not to pursue my passion?"

"It can't be passion when you only pursue it when you and Warren get in fights," Anya said. Andrew's eyes widened. "Andrew, I know what's going on. You can't cover up bruises forever, you know that, right?"

"He, he has anger issues," Andrew said nervously. "He doesn't mean to hurt me,"

"No. Don't try to validate it," Anya said, shaking her head. "Trust me, I know what it's like. Just, don't,"

"I'm not. I'm telling the truth," Andrew said.

"I know when you're lying, which, honestly, is pretty much all the time,"

Andrew pressed his lips together, biting the inner portion of the lower lip.

Someone knocked on the door, and Tara said "Xander's here, and he's gonna want the usual!"

"Hold on!" Anya replied. "Speaking of, there's a reason I don't date Xander,"

"Lemme guess, he's secretly an asshole too," Andrew sighed.

"Actually, the opposite. I think he'd be good for you," Anya smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Get to work. And if you want, feel free to bring out his food yourself,"

"Fine," Andrew sighed.

Anya left Andrew alone. Andrew took a deep breath and went to work.

"What's his deal?" Buffy asked.

"Long story," Anya said.

"Oh," Buffy said.

"Willow, can you show Buffy the basics of waitressing after Andrew finishes with Xander's cake?" Anya said.

"Can do," Willow smiled. "Xander's always here, and he always gets the same exact thing,"

"Hey, Xan man," Buffy said as her and Willow walk up to his table.

"Buffster, Willow told me you were working here now," Xander grinned.

"Sure am," Buffy smiled.

"I'll have the usual, as usual," Xander said.

"It's just a chocolate cupcake with chocolate frosting," Willow whispered to Buffy.

"I forgot to say that," Xander said.

"Will that be all?" Buffy asked.

Xander nodded.

The bell on the counter rung, signalling the food was ready.

"Well, that was quick," Buffy smiled.

"We always have his food get prepared as soon as he walks in the door," Willow says.

Buffy walks up and gets it.

0-0-0-0-0

"We're out of sugar," Andrew said to everyone as they were closing up at the usual time of 10:00. "Well, not out out, but like, dangerously close,"

"Who's doing the shopping run tonight?" Anya sighed.

"I'll do it!" Buffy piped.

"Andrew, anything else we need soon?" Anya asked.

"I'll make a list," Andrew said, taking out a small notebook from his 'Kiss the Cook' apron and writing a few things. He ripped the page out and gave it to Buffy. "Store down the street,"

"Got it," Buffy said.

"Oh," Anya said, opening the register and handing her some money. "Bring back the change,"

"I'll be back soon," Buffy smiled, leaving the bakery and heading to the shop.

0-0-0-0-0

"Need help with that, love?" A British man asked as Buffy left the store carrying multiple bags of groceries.

"I can manage," Buffy sighed as she nearly dropped one.

Luckily, the man caught it. "Let me help me get the to your car,"

"No car. Walking a few blocks. I can manage," Buffy said, shaking her head.

"Love. Let me help," The man said. "The name's Spike,"

"Fine," Buffy sighed, handing him a couple bags. "I'm Buffy,"

"Funny name," Spike chuckled.

"Same for you, Spike," Buffy said as they started to walk down the street.

When they arrived back at the coffee house, Spike froze.

"S-spike?" Anya asked.

"Bloody hell," Spike muttered, setting down the groceries on the counter and starting to walk out of the door.

"Spike?" Andrew asked, poking his head out of the kitchen door. His face lit up as he ran to Spike and hugged him. "Spike!"

"Hello, Andrew," Spike sighed, awkwardly patting his back.

"How do you know him?" Buffy asked, setting down the groceries on the counter next to the ones Spike had brought in.

"He's my ex," Anya sighed. "We broke up a couple years ago. Andrew absolutely adored him. I think he took the break up harder than either me or Spike,"

"Huh," Buffy said.

"Yeah, Andrew totally has a crush on Spike. Didn't help that Spike is a natural flirt,"

They heard a motorcycle pull up, and a couple seconds later, Warren walked through the door. "Hey, Andrew, time to go," He said until he noticed Andrew hugging Spike.

"Oh, hey Warren," Andrew smiled, pulling away from the hug.

"Who's that?" Warren asked.

"An old friend," Spike said, turning to face Warren. "Who's asking?"

"His boyfriend," Warren said.

"Really?" Spike said, starting to laugh. "No offence, Andy, but wow, after you got over your crush on me, you must've really dropped your standards,"

"What did you say?" Warren asked, getting in Spike's face.

Spike stopped laughing long enough to give the most intense face ever known to man.

"We're going now," Warren said, backing away and wrapping an arm around Andrew's shoulder.

"Hey, Spike, talk to you tomorrow?" Andrew asked.

"Sure," Spike sighed.

"Okay! Bye guys!" Andrew said, waving as they walked out the door.

0-0-0-0-0

The two of them sat on the couch, eating Chinese take out and watching Doctor Who.

Andrew sighed. It was moments like this that made all the fights worth it. But then he remembered Anya's words.

"Hey, umm, Warren?" Andrew said, setting down his food. "We have to talk,"

"Talk about what?" Warren said.

"Us,"

"What's wrong with us?" Warren scoffed.

"Look, I can't handle all of the fights and the lies and stuff,"

"Babe, you know I have anger issues and I'm _trying_ to work through them,"

"I know, but, well, I think we need some space. You have issues to work out, and so do I, and, well, I think we need time apart to heal,"

"Andrew…" Warren said, trying to think of just the right words to say next.

"Look. I'm gonna go home," Andrew said, standing up and starting to walk away.

"Andrew," Warren said more firmly, standing up and grabbing Andrew's hand. "I need you. You're the reason I'm even trying. If you leave, well, I don't think I could survive,"

And in that moment, Andrew wanted to melt into a puddle. But no, no he couldn't.

Warren lightly pushed Andrew into a wall and kisses him. "I can't live without you,"

Yep. Melty and puddly were the two words that best described Andrew in that moment.

0-0-0-0-0

Andrew woke up at about 3:30 in the morning.

What had he just let himself do?

He needed to leave.

"Hey, Warren?" Andrew asked as he stood up and put his clothes on.

"Yeah?" Warren groaned.

"Can you take me home? I have early class in the morning," Andrew said.

"It's 3:30. No. Stay the night," Warren said.

"Can't," Andrew sighed. "Plus Anya's worried about me never being home,"

"You're 18. You can do what you want," Warren sighed.

"I want to go home," Andrew said as firmly as he could.

"Walk or something. I'm sleeping in," Warren said, rolling over and going back to sleep.

"Buttwipe," Andrew said as he left.

He actually did it. He actually walked home. It wasn't very far, but still.

Andrew quietly went up to his room in the two bedroom apartment above the coffee house, making sure not to wake Anya up. He started taking off his clothes so he could put on his pajamas. As he slipped off his pants, leaving him in nothing but his underwear, he heard his TARDIS lamp click on and light flooded the room.

"You don't have to stop love, I'd enjoy the show," Spike's voice said. Andrew slowly turned around to see Spike sitting in his bed staring at him.

"What the hell?!" Andrew yelled quietly, still being careful about Anya.

"Oh, Anya said I could stay here. She didn't expect you to come home until morning," Spike said.

"Why aren't you with her then?" Andrew asked.

"Funny story, well, she doesn't like me like that anymore," Spike shrugged.

"So you're in my bed," Andrew said.

"Yep," Spike said. "Got it right, love,"

"Where I need to sleep?"

"What, don't want a stud in bed with you?" Spike laughed.

"Umm, I'm kind of have a boyfriend," Andrew sighed.

"Not like anyone has to know," Spike smirked.

"Sorry, umm, uhh," Andrew said, his face steadily turning red.

"Just kidding, mate," Spike said, standing up with the sheet wrapped around his waist. "I'll go sleep on the couch,"

"I mean, well, you can sleep on the floor in here. Wait, that probably wouldn't be as comfortable," Andrew said.

"If you don't mind, I'll stay here," Spike smiled.

"Hold on, let me put on my pajamas," Andrew said, grabbing them from his closet and putting them okay. He flopped back on the bed and pulled all of the covers over himself.

"Hand me a pillow," Spike said. Andrew begrudgingly gave him one, and Spike lied down on the ground.

"Now I'm cold," Andrew sighed. "I need all of my blankets,"

"I'm naked under this. So unless you want to see me naked, I'm keeping it," Spike smirked.

"Oh," Andrew said, blushing. "I'm still kind of cold though,"

"If you really want, I could climb up in there with you and warm you up," Spike said, still smirking.

"Jeez, Spike, why are you flirting so much?" Andrew said.

"I've always been this way," Spike laughed.

"I know, but, now it seems a bit excessive," Andrew said. "You are only kidding, right?"

"If you want it to be that way," Spike said.

"Like I said, I have a boyfriend," Andrew sighed.

"Not a very good one if those bruises are from what I think they are," Spike said.

"He likes to play rough. That's all," Andrew said.

"But do you like to play rough?"

Andrew stayed silent.

"Look mate, I think you know something's broken,"

"I know," Andrew said. "I tried to leave. Tonight. But he said he needed me. That he couldn't live without me, and, well, I just lost control,"

"Oh," Spike sighed.

"I can't take it anymore," Andrew said, starting to cry.

"Hey, hey," Spike said, sitting up. "Need me to cuddle you?"

"Maybe, but, what if someone catches us?" Andrew said.

"Who would catch us? And besides, I have to go before sunrise,"

"Alright, then," Andrew sighed. "I could use someone,"

Spike climbed into bed with him. "Wait, before I try anything, how far do you want this to go?"

"Just hold me," Andrew said.

"Okay," Spike said, wrapping Andrew in his arms and pulling him close.

"Hey, you're kinda cold," Andrew said, slightly laughing even though he was crying.

"Weird," Spike said.

"Like, room temperature cold," Andrew said. "Wait. Cold. Before sunrise," Andrew pulled himself out of Spike's arms and hopped out of bed. "You're a vampire!"

"Damn," Spike said. "Hey, I have no intention of hurting you. Actually, I can't. These army guys or whatever put a chip in my brain so I can't attack anyone without getting a bloody huge amount of pain in my brain,"

"How do I know you're not lying?" Andrew asked hesitantly.

"I haven't killed you yet?" Spike said. "Look. It's four o' clock. Come back to bed,"

"Alright, but you better not make me your demonic minion," Andrew huffed, getting back in bed. "I like daylight,"

"I promise," Spike smirked, holding Andrew back in his arms.

"Hey, umm, quick question, but you do like guys, right?" Andrew asked.

"Boys, girls, doesn't really matter," Spike shrugged.

"Good," Andrew smiled, snuggling closer. "Also, one more question. Why did you and Anya break up?"

"That's a toughie. I dunno. Lots of reasons," Spike sighed. "She was 16. I was 21. We were in different stages in our life, I guess. Didn't help that daddy Giles didn't approve,"

"Oh," Andrew said. "Are you ever gonna get back with her?"

"I think we're both over each other, kiddo. I found that out tonight,"

"I'm not a kid. I'm 18," Andrew pouted. "And does that mean you're gonna leave again?"

"Not planning to. I'm sick of being on the road, and I miss tiny ol' Sunny D," Spike laugh.

"I missed you," Andrew sighed. "I mean, missed hanging out with you,"

"I missed you. Like, you, you," Spike said.

"Really?" Andrew said, his eyes lighting up.

"Yeah. Even when you were kind of annoying, I still liked you,"

Andrew pressed his lips to Spike's, just for a moment.

"Hey, Andrew, I won't be here when you wake up, but I'll come by after the place closes and we can hang out," Spike said.

"Don't tell anyone I kissed you," Andrew said. "I don't want Warren to find out,"

"I won't. It'll be our little secret," Spike sighed.

"Goodnight," Andrew said, falling asleep quickly.

"Night, love," Spike said, kissing his forehead.

 **So, did you dig? Like I said, things change. Andrew and Anya are twins now. I can easily see it now.**


End file.
